In the past, bidirectional in the furrow plows have been developed. Usually such bidirectional plows have required a tilting mechanism which tilts the main frame of the plow to a horizontal position when the tractor is plowing with one wheel in the furrow. The present invention eliminates the need for tilting the main frame and, instead, simply rotates by gravity the tool bar, itself, to thereby simultaneously tilt the moldboards, which are suspended from the tool bar to a horizontal working position and the force of the earth against the moldboards seats the tool bar and moldboards in a working position.